kilau itu di matanya
by cinnamond
Summary: [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Cerlang matanya memantulkan semesta, dimana mereka berlari, berlari, dan berlari,menjejak tanah basah bersama kerling embun.


**.**

 **.**

 **kilau itu di matanya**

 **Author : hdpbgrd**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate K+**

 **Prompt #41**

 **Kategori : SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary :** [S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri] Cerlang matanya memantulkan semesta, dimana mereka berlari, berlari, dan berlari, menjejak tanah basah bersama kerling embun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerlang matanya memantulkan semesta, dimana mereka berlari, berlari, dan berlari, menjejak tanah basah bersama kerling embun yang menggantung di kelopak bunga matahari yang menari dibelai sepoi angin; masa kecil.

Sasuke dapat melihat di kedua mutiara sewarna zamrud itu, bias-bias cahaya harapan tanpa pupus nan penuh rindu akan kehangatan.

Sasuke dapat melihat mata itu; bagaikan kaleidoskop yang membiaskan warna baskara mentari, menjadi spektrum penuh warna yang memantulkan bayang-bayang gunung jauh di ujung sana.

Mata itu. Mata yang sama, sejak mereka kecil dulu.

Lalu ingatannya berputar kembali; seketika ingatan masa kecil melompat ke permukaan.

Masa kecil, dimana kaki-kaki telanjang mereka menerobos tangkai-tangkai panjang bunga matahari. Masa kecil, dimana jalinan rumput yang ditahtakan di kepala terasa bagai mahkota berlian. Masa kecil, dimana terpa angin sore hari di bukit selalu menampar wajah kala bersepeda.

Ah-masa kecil memang indah.

Sayangnya tak seindah itu; masa itulah kala Sasuke melihat binar-binar mata Sakura meredup. Redup kala ibunya meninggal-saat itu, bukan saja hanya sinar matanya yang meredup, namun bulir asin ikut meluncur darinya.

(Dan Sasuke selalu membenci dirinya saat itu, yang hanya bisa mematung tak bergerak, terlalu takut untuk menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap air matanya)

Mata itu redup pula kala Sasuke pamit keluar kota. Sinarnya meredup, dan lirihnya saat itu selalu terngiang dalam kepala Sasuke -" _Aku tak punya teman jika kau pergi, tahu!_ "-, selalu bergaung memenuhi otaknya.

(Lagi, Sasuke menyesali kebodohannya saat itu, yang hanya bisa bergeming tak berucap, membiarkan mata kesukaannya itu meredup)

Lalu ingatannya melayang kembali ke masa terakhir ia melihat punggung bergetar Sakura saat dirinya pergi. Matanya bersinar -namun bukan sebab bahagia, melainkan bias-bias air mata padanya. Kedip mata zamrud itu merembeskan air ke bulu matanya, sementara Sasuke kecil saat itu hanya berusaha setengah mati untuk tak mengacuhkannya.

(Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menyesali segalanya)

Mendadak, tubuhnya menegang, tulangnya bagai dijalari sengat listrik. Ah, kubang memori masa lalu buyar sudah. Ia tak sanggup lagi mengingat keping-keping menyakitkan sisa kebodohannya itu.

Cukup. Biarkan ia mantapkan langkah, menebus kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Jelaga kembar itu bersinar, begitu menangkap punggung dan bahu yang tertutupi helai merah jambu terduduk di kursi putih bersih dengan ukiran rumit di sebuah kafe klasik pinggir jalan.

Batinnya meneriakkan euforia bahagia, dan bagai sihir, kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju kafe itu-lebih tepatnya gadis merah jambu itu.

Bel berdenting begitu ia masuk, dan belum saja selesai bunyi bel, tangannya sudah menepuk halus pundak gadis merah jambu yang amat dirindukannya itu. Bahunya menegang, Sasuke merasakannya. Dan begitu kepala itu berbalik-

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu, dan aku rasa aku mencintaimu. Ayo kita menikah."

Dan _PLOP_ waktu terasa berhenti. Detik terasa begitu lambat ketika Sasuke menunggu, dan akhirnya gadis itu bangkit dalam sekali sentakan dari kursi rumit yang anggun bagai dirinya itu.

"... Bodoh! Kau kemana saja?!"

Dada Sasuke sesak, memiuh-miuh ulu hati. Kepala Sakura bersandar di dadanya sementara tangannya menggapai bahu Sasuke. Aah, Sasuke rasa, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terlarut dalam nostalgia masa lalu akan kenangan dan kerinduan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

Tak perlu getaran pita suara riuh dengan frekuensi tinggi. Sasuke tahu Sakura sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Anggukan kepala itu di dadanya sudah menjelaskan segala, dan Sasuke merasakan kemejanya basah. Rasa gembira tak terbendung, dan memang tak ada alasan lagi untuk membendungnya.

Kepala itu mendongak, membiarkan mata mereka bertemu dan tengkuk Sasuke serasa tersengat listrik. Aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Kini mata itu kembali bersinar, dipenuhi bias-bias air kebahagiaan.

Dan Sasuke begitu bangga saat menyadari bahwa ialah yang sudah mendatangkan kebahagiaan itu bagi gadis _nya_ , gadis musim semi dengan kaleidoskop hijau di matanya.

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Ketemu lagi di arsip saya, dan kayaknya cocok dengan prompt. Semoga cocok yalord T.T RL makin sibuk sadja, maafkeun ff lain yang terbengkalai T.T**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
